


Kiss The Bride

by MaliceManaged



Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Drunken Shenanigans, F/F, F/M, Female Loki, Mild Sexual Content, Past Child Abuse, Running Away, Sexual Repression, Shapeshifter Loki, World Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-06 06:30:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8738386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaliceManaged/pseuds/MaliceManaged
Summary: Maybe getting drunk in Vegas wasn't the best of her ideas. Then again; maybe it was the best choice of her life.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have no explanation for this. There are some references to the comics here and there, but not many.

    Kali was never drinking again.

 

    That was her first decision as she reluctantly resurfaced from what had been a very strange and confusing dream. Her head was pounding, her throat was dry as a desert, and she was fairly certain that if she moved the last meal she’d had would make a sudden reappearance. She tried to open her eyes and gave up halfway with a slight moan. Her second attempt was more successful, though it still took a third try to free her blue eyes from behind her eyelids.

 

    Without moving her head, she looked around as much as she could through locks of her ash blonde hair and came to the realisation that this was not her hotel room; she shifted a bit to try (and fail) to lift herself from her position on her stomach and only then realised that she was quite naked under the sheet haphazardly draped over her. A glint from her left hand caught her eye and she looked at it, discovering to her horror a very expensive-looking sliver ring studded with what she _really_ hoped were not diamonds.

 

    Movement from behind her had her sitting up and whirling around far too quickly to be met with an equally nude woman with long black hair, bright green eyes and a complexion and build that matched her own, though she was clearly quite taller. “Good morning,” The woman said softly with a tentative smile.

 

    “W-who...?” Kali managed hoarsely, dearly wishing for a glass (or ten) of water.

 

    “Loki,” The woman replied then propped her head up on her elbow. “I might be upset at the fact that you don’t remember that, but for the fact that we were both quite drunk last night,” She added amusedly, “Do you remember anything at all?”

 

    Kali rifled through her hazy mind, drawing a complete blank, shook her head then winced slightly at the movement, earning a sympathetic look.

 

    “Here,” Loki said as she sat up, reaching her hands up and placing her fingertips on Kali’s temples; a slight tingling then a pleasant warmth spread through Kali’s head and when Loki lowered her hands again, the headache was gone. “Simple healing spell,” Loki said before Kali could ask then turned and grabbed a bottle of water from the bedside table behind her and offered it, “I’m afraid it won’t help with the thirst and the nausea, but at least it’s something.”

 

    Kali took the bottle and forced herself not to chug it down too fast. When it was empty she let out a sigh of relief. “Thanks,” She breathed, earning a smile. She looked down at the ring on her hand then back up at Loki. “Umm...”

 

    “Yes; we did,” Loki replied, lifting her own left hand to show her the matching ring she wore.

 

    “Oh,” Kali managed. “And... did we...?” She trailed off, gesturing between them.

 

    “Oh, _yes,”_ Loki replied with a pleased grin, leaning forward on her hands.

 

    _“O-oh,”_ Kali barely whispered, going beet red.

 

    Loki laughed then sat back. “I’m sure it’ll all come back to you. After all; we had _quite_ the time,” She said with a wink.

 

    Kali spluttered for a moment then got up and fled into the bathroom, Loki’s laughter following her all the way.

 

 

******

 

 

    A shower, some clothes, and what was probably a few hundred dollars in room service later; Kali and Loki walked arm-in-arm towards the former’s hotel to get her things. She had in fact remembered what had happened the previous night, though she had mixed feelings about it. Her boyfriend had dragged her on a trip to Vegas for what was _supposed_ to be a vacation to get away from the troubles they’d been going through; they had been there for three days before they were approached by his _other_ girlfriend.

 

    One very public and very loud breakup later, Kali had been sitting in a club drowning her sorrows and anger in alcohol before a halfway drunken Loki pulled her onto the dance floor. Too many drinks later, they were practically undressing each other in the street before Loki had the brilliant idea to propose to Kali and the pair made their way to the nearest chapel and then to Loki’s room.

 

    “Please tell me these aren’t diamonds,” Kali said suddenly, looking down at her ring with what could almost be called fear.

 

    Loki let out a laugh. “White sapphires, actually,” She replied, patting Kali’s hand reassuringly.

 

    “Oh, thank god,” Kali breathed in relief.

 

    “You don’t like diamonds?” Loki asked, looking down at the shorter woman amusedly.

 

    “Not particularly,” Kali replied with a slight grimace.

 

    Loki hummed thoughtfully but said nothing as they continued walking. Once outside Kali’s hotel room, they stood at the door while the blonde hesitated; she didn’t know if her ~~boyfriend~~ _ex-boyfriend_ was still there and she really didn’t want to face him just yet. Or ever again. Loki slipped her hand in Kali’s and gave it a slight squeeze, causing her to look up at her, and smiled encouragingly. Kali smiled back a bit then took a steadying breath and opened the door.

 

    The room was thankfully empty of people, and as she looked around Kali noticed her ex’s stuff was gone. “Figures,” She huffed in annoyance.

 

    “What?” Loki asked.

 

    “He’s gone, which means I have to pay for the damn room,” Kali replied, angry, though not that surprised, that her ex had pulled this stunt.

 

    “Don’t worry about it; I’ll take care of that,” Loki said dismissively.

 

    “I can’t let you that!” Kali protested.

 

    “Sure you can,” Loki countered, her lips curling up into a smirk, “We are married, after all.”

 

    Kali made to protest further then heaved a resigned sigh and began to pack her things. She really just wanted this over with so she could leave the room and everything that it reminded her of behind. And if Loki really wanted to pay for it, well; who was she to deny her? She couldn’t shake the nagging feeling that this might come back to bite her, but at the moment she really just didn’t care.

 

    She also could _swear_ she’d heard Loki’s name somewhere before...


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of (probably crappy) sexual content at the end of this chapter that completely blindsided me (more than it usually does), so. Yeah.

    “Why did you ask me to marry you?” Kali asked Loki out of the blue on the train ride to Wales.

 

    It had been a month since that day and she finally decided she wanted to know badly enough to ask directly, since skirting around the subject never got her any straight answers. Loki had asked that they not annul, which she’d agreed to on a whim, and so far she wasn’t regretting it; she wouldn’t say she was in love _exactly,_ but Loki was definitely an interesting woman to be around. Certainly treated her a lot better than her ex ever did, which was more than a bonus.

 

    Still; she really wanted to know.

 

    Loki didn’t reply immediately, continuing to stare out the window at the passing scenery. “I was lonely,” She finally said, “In a way that just sex couldn’t fill.” She turned to face Kali. “Why do you hate diamonds?”

 

    Kali looked down at her ring, fiddling with it a bit. “My mother had a diamond ring,” She replied at length then looked up at Loki. “I’m guessing whoever said that ‘diamonds are a girl’s best friend’ was never on the receiving end of a backhand with a diamond ring,” She added with a wry smile.

 

    Loki winced sympathetically. “Probably not.”

 

    “Why lonely?” Kali asked, leaning a bit closer to her, “You’re great to be around; can’t imagine you’d have trouble making friends.”

 

    “I have a reputation,” Loki replied somewhat vaguely with a wry smile of her own, “One not many who know of it want to look past no matter what I do.”

 

    “There must have been _somebody,_ though,” Kali insisted.

 

    Loki grinned fondly. “Technically, there is,” She replied, “I have one friend - well, two, sort of - that I love dearly. Sometimes you need more than a friend, and that wasn’t possible with either of them.”

 

    “And you thought the best way to remedy that was to get drunk in Vegas?” Kali asked with a raised eyebrow.

 

    “No,” Loki laughed. “I didn’t really _have_ a plan; I just wanted to get fabulously drunk. Meeting you was a _very_ fortunate side effect,” She added with a wink, making Kali blush slightly at the memory.

 

    “Why haven’t I met these friends of yours, if they’re so few and significant?” Kali asked, looking to change the subject. She wasn’t ashamed of the fact that they’d had sex, but she was raised a certain way about certain things and her mother’s... lessons were hard to forget.

 

    “Because one is currently mad at me, and the other is... _elsewhere,”_ Loki replied, indulging the not-so-subtle attempt.

 

    Kali hummed lightly. “So it’s not because you’re embarrassed of me,” She said half-jokingly.

 

    “Now, how could anyone be embarrassed of you, love?” Loki replied, leaning down to kiss Kali’s forehead.

 

    “I could think of a few people,” Kali retorted, beaming at the praise regardless. “Why is one mad at you?” She asked, “And what do you mean ‘elsewhere’?”

 

    “I... may have failed to keep in touch for a time,” Loki replied somewhat sheepishly. “And I mean ‘elsewhere’,” She added then raised her hands pre-emptively, “I know that isn’t what you want to hear, but it’s all the detail I’m comfortable going into right now.”

 

    Kali mulled it over then shrugged. “Fair enough,” She said, “As long as I get answers at some point.”

 

    “That goes both ways, you know,” Loki said with a slight smirk.

 

    “I know,” Kali replied, “Ask away.”

 

    Just then the train reached the station and Loki stood and offered her hand. “To be continued,” She said with a grin as Kali took it.

 

 

******

 

 

    “Not that I’m complaining,” Kali began as she dropped her suitcase on the hotel bed, “But why Wales?”

 

    Loki nudged the suitcase to the foot of the bed then removed her coat, tossing it onto a nearby chair, and fell back onto the centre of the mattress. “Why not?” She replied absently.

 

    Kali frowned a bit. She’d gotten that response to a lot of her questions; she was beginning to think that Loki didn’t know the answers herself. “You mean besides the eight-hour flight and four-hour train ride?” She retorted sarcastically, removing her jacket and tossing it at Loki before dropping onto her back next to her.

 

    Loki grabbed the jacket and tossed it onto the suitcase. “Would have gone by much faster if we’d done it _my_ way,” She commented lightly.

 

    “ _No._ _Never_ again,” Kali immediately responded with a vehemence that made Loki laugh.

 

    “Oh, it wasn’t _that_ bad, was it?” Loki asked far too innocently.

 

    “Fuck you,” Kali replied, earning another bout of laughter. She elbowed Loki’s ribs in response with a huff then turned onto her side away from her.

 

    “Oh, come on, Kali; I was only teasing,” Loki said, managing to quiet her laughter down to the occasional giggle. She placed a hand on Kali’s arm to turn her back towards her, but she shrugged her off. “Oh, I’m sorry, my lovely wife,” She said, wrapping her arms around Kali’s waist and pulling her back flush against herself, “Please forgive me.”

 

    “Why am I only your lovely wife when you’re sorry?” Kali asked with a slight pout.

 

    “Because the rest of the time you’re my beautiful love,” Loki replied easily, nuzzling Kali’s neck.

 

    Kali broke into giggles. “Smooth.”

 

    “I try,” Loki replied, tracing light kisses up Kali’s neck and behind her ear, making her squirm slightly. “Am I forgiven?”

 

    “Maybe...” Kali replied somewhat cheekily.

 

    “Ah, I see how it is,” Loki said sultrily, “I have to earn it, don’t I? I think I know just the way...”

 

    Kali opened her mouth to respond but let out a sigh instead as one of Loki’s hands ventured down her stomach and up under her skirt to grip between her legs. Her fingers teased her over the fabric of her panties and her other hand moved under her shirt to squeeze one of her breasts over her bra, earning a slight moan as Kali closed her eyes and leaned her head back. Kali let out a somewhat choked sound as Loki’s fingers delved past the waistband of her panties to toy with her clit directly, her lips kissing and sucking on her neck. It didn’t take long for the ministrations to bring the blonde over the edge with a breathless cry and Loki propped herself up on her arm to watch Kali’s face as her fingers eased her down from her high gradually.

 

    “Have I earned your pardon yet?” Loki asked with a smirk as Kali tried to calm her breathing. In response, Kali grabbed the front of Loki’s shirt and pulled her down for a fiery kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

    They walked along the shore of the nearest beach at Kali’s insistence; she’d never had many chances to go to the beach growing up, as her mother didn’t care for them, and she had resolved to go to as many as she could as soon as she was on her own. For Loki’s part, she didn’t really mind. She hadn’t had much of a plan when she’d chosen Wales as their destination after London; in fact she’d chosen Wales completely at random on a whim. The point was to get away; anywhere was good enough for her.

 

    As they walked, Loki twirled a small pendant she always seemed to wear between her fingers; it was a clear electric-blue oval crystal about two inches long suspended on a golden chain. “Must be important,” Kali spoke up after a moment.

 

    “What?” Loki asked, snapping out of her thoughts and looking at her.

 

    “That pendant,” Kali clarified, “I’ve never seen you take it off the entire time I’ve known you.”

 

    “Oh,” Loki replied, closing her fingers around it, “It’s... significant. A reminder of someone I value.”

 

    “One of your friends?” Kali guessed. Loki hummed in confirmation. “Are they... still alive?” She asked carefully, remembering Loki’s words on the train.

 

    “In a way,” Loki replied. “In me, he is. Otherwise...” She finished with a slight one-shouldered shrug.

 

    “I’m sorry,” Kali offered sympathetically, taking Loki’s hand in hers and giving it a light squeeze.

 

    “Me too,” Loki replied somewhat sadly, squeezing Kali’s hand back. They continued walking for a while, the only sound being the waves and the wind. “Tell me about your mother,” Loki asked gently.

 

    Kali huffed softly. “Where do I start?” She said bitterly, “The near-daily beatings disguised as ‘disciplining’? Or the lectures designed to suppress all things ‘wrong’; including, but not limited to, emotions, imagination, and perhaps more importantly, sexuality?” She shook her head sharply and took a deep breath. “She wasn’t raising a daughter; she was trying to groom a clone. And she failed, which meant I was worthless.”

 

    “I know a thing or two about disappointed ‘mothers’,” Loki said sympathetically, pulling Kali into a hug, “You’re perfect the way you are; flaws and all.”

 

    “I know that _now,”_ Kali replied with a slight laugh, “Not so much _then.”_

 

    Loki breathed a laugh. “We really don’t, do we?”

 

    Kali looked up at Loki questioningly. “So, disappointed ‘mother’, huh?” She asked, “What did yours do?”

 

    “She was perfectly willing to sacrifice everything I _am_ and was trying to be for a version of me that was more _convenient,”_ Loki replied with underlying venom in her tone, “For a _‘better tomorrow’_. And if that _‘better tomorrow’_ happened to break everything _Loki_ lived for; well, who cares?”

 

    “But she failed,” Kali said, wrapping her arms around Loki’s waist and holding on tight, “You’re still here. Still some version of you.”

 

    Loki breathed a laugh. “‘Some version’ is right,” She replied, “But that’s alright; I like this version.”

 

    Kali reached a hand up and wiped away a tear Loki hadn’t been aware of then leaned up to kiss her. “I like this version, too,” She said softly, “Even if it’s the only one I know.” She stepped back and grinned. “Race you to the water.”

 

    Loki raised an eyebrow. “And what do I get when I win?”

 

    “I’ll repay the favour from this morning,” Kali replied suggestively with a wink before turning and running off.

 

    Loki let out a laugh at the blonde’s sudden boldness then ran after her, her longer strides quickly catching up to her, and grabbed her by the waist mere inches from the oncoming waves, earning a squeal as she kept going and jumped into the water with her.

 

 

******

 

 

    Kali had _very_ reluctantly agreed at the end of the week to Loki’s method of travel once they had decided to go to Italy next, not wanting to spend more hours on a plane, but she couldn’t say she particularly liked it any better than the last time. At least this time the portal was actually stable, and she stepped into the field it let out in nausea-free. The weightlessness still made her a little dizzy though.

 

    “Where are we?” She asked as she looked around once the world stopped spinning.

 

    “No idea!” Loki replied cheerfully, throwing her arms out to gesture widely, “But isn’t it beautiful?”

 

    “Loki...” Kali began with a frustrated groan, “What are we doing?”

 

    “What are we doing? Why, exploring, of course!” Loki replied, “I thought you wanted to travel.”

 

    “I do, but that’s not what we’re doing, is it?” Kali asked, “Not _really._ So what are we _really_ doing?”

 

    Loki opened her mouth to reply then let out a deep sigh and dropped her head forward. The silence stretched out for a moment. “Running,” Loki finally said, looking up. “We’re running. Well, _I’m_ running,” She clarified.

 

    “From?” Kali prompted when Loki didn’t elaborate further.

 

    Loki sighed. “Everything. Every _one,”_ She replied, “Answers I didn’t want to give and roles I didn’t want to take. Everything I thought I was done with, but people keep trying to drag me back to.” She turned away, scuffing the grass with her boot a bit. “I sacrificed myself three times over and yet _still_ people insist in trying to shove me into the same little box,” She scoffed, “They need a villain so badly, they can’t accept that that’s just not me anymore. Never mind that it wouldn’t have been at all if not for them.” She kicked the ground harshly. “If they could create _that_ me; why can’t they just do it to someone else?”

 

    “Loki; what are you... talking about?” Kali asked confusedly, a little unnerved by how angry Loki was getting. Clearly the problem had been stewing for a _while._

 

    Loki clenched her hands into fists then forced herself to take a deep breath before unclenching them and turning to face Kali again. “I’m talking about the life of one Loki Laufeyson,” She replied with a sad smile, “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you the whole story, Kali, but _just once_ I wanted to not be him.”

 

    With than, Loki spread her arms out slightly and let her magick envelope her, changing her form into one that made Kali’s eyes widen in shock and recognition.

 

    So _that’s_ where she’d heard the name before.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this chapter might disappoint some people, but I don't exactly control where the story decides to go, so.

    The silence stretched out for a long while as Kali simply... stared at the more familiar, very _male_ figure in front of her; long enough for Loki to shift uncomfortably. “Kali, would you please just... _say_ something?” He finally spoke up, _“Anything?”_

 

    Kali sucked in a sharp breath, looked away for a moment, then back at him. “What... the _actual fuck?!”_ She finally managed, slightly hysterically.

 

    Loki winced slightly. “Surprise?” He tried.

 

    “No! No ‘surprise’! What the _fuck?!”_ Kali yelled, “A month! A month we’ve known each other! Were you ever going to tell me at all?”

 

    “Of course I was!” Loki replied incredulously.

 

    “When?” Kali asked, placing her hands on her hips.

 

    Loki sighed, running a hand through his hair. “I don’t know,” He replied honestly, “Probably when the thought of you hating me didn’t hurt as much. I really do like you, Kali; very much. I didn’t just stay with you so I wouldn’t be alone.”

 

    Kali stared at him for a moment longer, eyes narrowed slightly, and then sighed and dropped her hands back to her sides. “Alright,” She said at last, “I believe you. So what now?”

 

    “That’s up to you, really,” Loki replied with a shrug. “I’m not ready to go back. I don’t want to be _this_ me yet,” He gestured down at himself, “But ultimately it’s your decision. Personally; I rather like being your wife, but if you don’t want that anymore, I’ll understand.”

 

    Kali considered her options for a while, weighing the pros and cons. On the one hand she really was enjoying herself, much more than she ever had in fact, and she really did like Loki. But on the other hand, if the people she... he... was running from decided to come looking; what then? She thought about what Loki had said about being forced into an unwanted role; she could definitely relate to that. She couldn’t really blame him for running; hadn’t she done the exact same thing from her mother? The difference being that she never had to face her mother again if she didn’t want to. Loki couldn’t run forever; not from _everyone._

 

    Kali took a breath and made a decision. “Well; we’re already here. Might as well enjoy it,” She said, earning a wide, relieved grin. “Could you... change back now?” She added awkwardly, “That’s just... a little too weird right now.”

 

    Loki let out a laugh then changed back to his female form. “What’s wrong; you don’t like me that way?” She teased, placing a hand over her heart dramatically, “I’m hurt.”

 

    “Fuck off. What would _you_ do if your wife was suddenly your husband?” Kali retorted.

 

    “Oh, my dear; I don’t think you’re ready to hear _that_ answer,” Loki replied with a wink, causing Kali’s eyes to widen in realisation before her face reddened. Loki laughed then held out her hand to the blonde. “Shall we, then?”

 

    Kali shook her head quickly then stepped forward and took it, hoping she wasn’t making a big mistake.

 

 

******

 

 

    “Why did you have these rings?” Kali asked as they walked along the streets of Milan after lunch, staring at her wedding ring, “I don’t remember us stopping anywhere to get them before, so you already had them.”

 

    Loki shrugged. “I thought they were pretty,” She replied dismissively, “And I figured they’d come in handy someday.”

 

    Kali shook her head with a disbelieving laugh. “You were carrying around a pair of wedding rings ‘just in case’,” She said, “That’s not surprising me nearly as much as it probably should. Do you ever plan anything you do?”

 

    “I plan most of the things I do,” Loki replied with a smile, “I just improvise a lot in between.”

 

    They wandered along taking in the sights for a while longer then Loki took them to Sicily for Kali’s obligatory beach hunt. While she still didn’t much like portals, Kali had to admit it was a very convenient way to get around. The view was definitely worth the slight dizziness, that was for sure. Once they were dry again they made their way to the nearest place to eat they found then to a hotel, where they took maybe too much advantage of the bar before going to their room.

 

    “We’ve got to stop getting drunk together; that’s how you end up married,” Kali joked as she attempted to take her shirt off, succeeding only in getting tangled up in it.

 

    Loki laughed before going over and helping her out of the garment. “Oh, but last time was such fun,” She replied, reaching behind Kali’s back to unzip her skirt.

 

    Kali slapped her hands away. “I can do that!” She whined, shooing Loki away, much to her amusement.

 

    “I know, I just don’t care,” Loki replied, reaching up and undoing the front-facing clasp of Kali’s bra. Kali hissed at her then stepped back, unzipping her skirt and letting it fall to the floor while glaring at Loki. “Don’t you want to be able to return the favour?” Loki asked coyly.

 

    Kali paused in slipping her bra straps off her shoulders, a light blush dusting her cheeks, then slowly let her hands fall back to her sides. Loki walked forward and took Kali’s face in her hands, leaning down to kiss her deeply, urging her to relax and enjoy herself. If there was one thing that Loki wanted to accomplish in however long their relationship lasted, it was to rid Kali of every last bit of the shame in her own sexuality that her mother had instilled in her. She let her hands caress down the blonde’s neck, shoulders and arms, removing her bra along the way and letting it fall to the floor.

 

    Loki pulled away and took Kali’s hands in her own, guiding them to the hem of her shirt and giving her an encouraging look and a smile. Kali smiled back a bit shyly; this wasn’t anything they hadn’t already done, but somehow it felt different this time. Maybe it was the fact that she taking a more active role, as opposed to just following Loki’s lead. She’d only ever done that once when they were in Wales, and she still could hardly believe it.

 

    Kali bunched up the fabric in her hands then let her fingers caress the skin beneath, enjoying how very _right_ it felt. She looked back into Loki’s eyes then shoved her mother’s ‘lessons’ out of her mind with all the force she could muster.


	5. Chapter 5

    Kali turned to Loki with an exasperated sigh, holding a hand on the back of her sunhat to keep it from blowing away with the strong breeze rippling through the field they walked on. “Do you even know where you’re going?” She asked.

 

    “Five months and only _now_ you think to ask?” Loki shot back, hands on her hips and eyebrow raised. “And yes, I do. More or less,” She added, earning a scoff. “Look, I haven’t been here in decades, I’ve been to a lot of places in my lives, and do you have any idea how big China is? _Very.”_

 

    “We wouldn’t be in this situation if we’d just gone to Hawaii like I wanted,” Kali huffed.

 

    “Oh, live a little,” Loki retorted, “Have you no sense of adventure?”

 

    “Not so much when I’m hungry; no,” Kali replied irritably, “You promised me food half an hour ago.”

 

    “It has _not_ been half an hour,” Loki argued. Kali simply raised an eyebrow. Loki fished her phone out of the pocket of her jeans and checked the time, blinked as she realised Kali was right, then looked up at her sheepishly. “Sorry,” She offered, “It really didn’t feel like it.”

 

    Kali rolled her eyes. “It’s fine; let’s just go somewhere with food before I collapse.”

 

    “Alright,” Loki relented, “How do you feel about Greek food?”

 

    “One way to find out,” Kali replied with a shrug.

 

    “That’s the spirit!” Loki said cheerfully before opening the portal, earning a laugh.

 

 

******

 

 

    They sat on the shore of a secluded beach in Brazil, the waves soaking their bare feet as they came in, watching the sunset in silence. It was approaching a year since they had met and by now Kali had been to so many places, she wasn’t particularly looking forward to going home. She knew it had to happen eventually, though; her only question was whether she was returning to that life alone. She could safely say that she was in love with Loki now; had been for some time, really. She was fairly certain Loki felt the same, though neither of them had actually said the words aloud.

 

    “Hey, Loki?” Kali called softly, looking up at her. Loki looked back at her with a questioning expression. “What happens when this ends?”

 

    “I suppose it depends on _how_ it ends,” Loki replied. “What do you want to happen?”

 

    “I... I don’t really want you to go,” Kali replied somewhat nervously.

 

    Loki smiled slightly. “I don’t really want to go,” She said, “But you realise, if we stay together, you have to accept _all_ of me, don’t you? I won’t always want to be this me.”

 

    “I know,” Kali replied softly. “I will. I have.”

 

    “And you realise some people won’t like you simply by association? Some may even want to hurt you,” Loki warned, “I won’t let anything happen to you if I can help it, but there are limits to what I can do.”

 

    Kali huffed a humourless laugh. “I’ve survived this long, haven’t I?” She said with a wry grin, “I think I’ll take my chances.”

 

    Loki smiled then wrapped an arm around Kali’s shoulders and pulled her in for a kiss. “I was hoping you’d say that.”

 

    “I love you,” Kali breathed in reply before grabbing the back of Loki’s head and pulling her in for a deeper kiss.

 

    Loki hesitated for a second in surprise before returning the kiss, pushing Kali back onto the sand. They parted when a particularly large wave crashed onto the shore, soaking them both, and then burst into laughter. “I love you, too,” Loki finally said, leaning her forehead on Kali’s.

 

 

******

 

 

    Loki’s hands clutched the sheets on either side of her hard enough to lose most of the feeling in her fingers. Her head was thrown back as breathy moans tumbled freely from her lips. Her back arched involuntarily and before she was really ready for it, the coil in her lower belly snapped, sending waves of pleasure shuddering through her and curling her toes.

 

    As she tried to catch her breath, Kali lifted her head from between her legs, wiped her mouth and moved to lie beside her. “Are you... _absolutely sure..._ that you’ve never... done that before?” Loki managed after a while, looking at Kali.

 

    “I think I would remember that, Loki,” Kali replied amusedly.

 

    “Well, you’re almost disturbingly good at it,” Loki said, turning onto her side to face her.

 

    “You’re welcome,” Kali replied cheekily with a smug smile.

 

    “Odin’s eye; I’ve created a monster,” Loki joked, earning a shove that she laughed over.

 

    “Hey, Loki; can I ask you a favour?” Kali asked after a moment.

 

    “Give me a minute, and I’ll get to it,” Loki replied with a coy smile.

 

    “Not that!” Kali said with a roll of her eyes.

 

    Loki laughed. “What, then?”

 

    “Can you... change back? You know, to the other you?” Kali asked shyly.

 

    Loki smiled fondly at her. “Of course; anytime,” She replied gently, leaning forward to kiss Kali’s forehead.

 

    Leaning back, Loki called on her magick and wove it to change her shape to the one she’d been born to. Kali watched as Loki shifted into a male in fascination; now that the shock of the first time she’d seen it was gone, she had to admit the whole thing was quite impressive. When he was done, Kali slowly reached a hand up to trace his slightly squarer jawline then his cheek, his cheekbone, up to his temple and slipped her fingers into his hair, running them through the length of it at his neck.

 

    Kali frowned slightly. “Why’s your hair so much shorter like this?” She asked with a slight pout.

 

    Loki blinked and furrowed his brows. “I... don’t... know?” He replied confusedly, “It just... is. I’ve... I’ve never really thought about it.” He reached up and took her hand in his. “Is that your only complaint; or do I have to worry?” He asked half-jokingly.

 

    Kali laughed softly. She leaned forward and pressed her lips to his softly, trying it out. She bit her lower lip and considered it. She kissed him again, less tentatively. She licked her lower lip then shrugged and kissed him again, pressing herself against him and wrapping her arms around his neck.


	6. Chapter 6

    Kali wasn’t sure what she’d expected when Loki had asked if she wanted to meet the ‘friend who was elsewhere’, but it certainly wasn’t for her to take off the pendant she always wore and _draw him out of it._ Regardless, she stood before what Loki told her was another version of her(him?)self; looking between the two of them, not sure what to make of it.

 

    “So, this is you... from a future that doesn’t actually exist anymore,” Kali half-asked, brow furrowed.

 

    “Basically,” Loki replied.

 

    “And you keep him inside your pendant?” Kali asked bemusedly.

 

    “Yes and no,” The other Loki replied.

 

    “Technically, he’s part of me now,” Loki elaborated, “The pendant is more symbolic than anything. Used to be a sceptre, actually, but that was less... portable.”

 

    “O...kay... And what exactly is the difference between you?” Kali asked curiously.

 

    The other Loki let out a slight snort of amusement and turned to his counterpart. “You always manage to find the oddest people.”

 

    Loki let out a laugh. “It’s a talent,” She joked before turning back to Kali, “The difference is that _he’s_ what _I_ could have been if I let everyone else get to me. What I could _still_ be if I gave in to their determination to turn me back into what they want.”

 

    “The convenient Loki?” Kali asked, remembering their first conversation on the subject.

 

    “Exactly,” Both Loki’s replied at the same time.

 

    “O _kay;_ how ’bout we never do that again?” Kali said, a little weirded out.

 

    Loki laughed. “I can promise you that’s not the strangest thing you’ll ever see being with me,” She replied.

 

    “Oh, fuck off,” Kali retorted, suppressing most of a laugh.

 

    “If she’s always like this, then I approve,” The other Loki declared with a smirk.

 

    Loki glared at him. “Well, great; because I needed your permission,” She replied sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

 

 

******

 

 

    Kali meeting Verity was less confusing for her, though the woman herself had a great many questions; mainly pertaining to where the hell Loki had been for the past year and why she couldn’t find five minutes to call and let her know that she was still alive. After many apologies and some explanations, Verity welcomed her friend back and greeted Kali properly.

 

    “And you just... stayed married to him - sorry - her?” Verity asked bemusedly after she’d been caught up to everything, “Why?”

 

    “I guess I didn’t really have much else to do,” Kali replied with a shrug, “The only really reckless thing I’d ever done in my life was running away from home, and that worked out mostly okay. After what Jay did, I figured how much worse could it really get?”

 

    “I guess Loki’s a step up from a cheating ex,” Verity said with a slight snort.

 

    “ _‘A’_ step?” Loki asked indignantly.

 

    “Welllll, a few,” Kali amended, mostly successful in keeping a straight face, earning a scoff.

 

    “That’s it; you’re sleeping on the couch,” Loki huffed, crossing her arms under her breasts.

 

    “No, you won’t,” Verity countered with a smirk.

 

    “I thought you were my friend!” Loki cried out.

 

    “I am,” Verity replied, “You should call more often. That’s something friends do.”

 

    “She’s right, you know; _shame_ on you,” Kali chimed in.

 

    Loki swore in Old Norse. “I knew introducing you two would end badly for me,” She grumbled.

 

    “Guess you really know how to pick ’em, huh?” Kali said and Verity snickered.

 

 

******

 

 

    “Remind me why we’re doing this again?” Kali asked breathlessly as she struggled to keep up with Loki’s pace, silently cursing those gorgeous long legs of hers.

 

    “Because it’ll be worth it,” Loki replied with barely a glance over her shoulder, though she did slow her steps a bit.

 

    “What could _possibly_ be worth traipsing through a rainforest at,” Kali looked at the only one of the three watches strapped to her arm that she’d remembered to set to the local time, “A quarter past five in the morning?”

 

    “You’ll see,” Was all Loki replied, earning a groan.

 

    “I hate you,” Kali said irritably. She stumbled over a rock and landed face first on Loki’s chest as she caught her. She looked up to her wife’s smirking face and narrowed her eyes. “I want a divorce,” She grumbled.

 

    “Maybe later,” Loki replied easily as she helped the blonde straighten up.

 

    They walked on through the barely-visible path, Loki continuously dismissing Kali’s reminders that they weren’t even supposed to be there at that hour by claiming that ‘the risk was part of the fun’ and reassuring her that there was nothing dangerous in the area. Eventually Kali gave up and simply followed along, wondering what this ‘surprise’ Loki mentioned when she’d woken her up an hour before was.

 

    They reached a tower and Kali had barely read the sign that identified it as ‘Yokahu Tower’ when she noticed Loki opening the gate then the door beyond it with magick. “Really?” Kali half-whispered to herself as Loki beckoned her inside. She rolled her eyes and went inside.

 

    “It’ll be worth it,” Loki reassured her for maybe the tenth time as the climbed up the many stairs.

 

    “It damn well better be,” Kali grumbled tiredly.

 

    “Close your eyes,” Loki said when they were a few steps from the top.

 

    “Absolutely not!” Kali replied incredulously.

 

    Loki rolled her eyes and took hold of Kali’s hands. “Do you really think I’d let you fall?” She asked sceptically. Kali stared at her for a moment then sighed resignedly and closed her eyes. Loki grinned and began carefully leading her the rest of the way up and positioned her at the edge of the tower’s summit. “Okay; open them.”

 

    Kali opened her eyes then frowned slightly and looked over her shoulder at Loki. “Loki; I’m sure this is a lovely view. In the daylight. When I can actually _see_ it,” She said amusedly.

 

    “Just wait,” Loki replied, placing her hands on either side of Kali’s head and turning it back to the horizon.

 

    Slowly, the sky lightened with the approaching dawn, revealing the view that was in fact quite lovely; Loki wrapped her arms around Kali’s waist and rested her chin on her shoulder while the blonde relaxed back against her. They enjoyed the sunrise in peaceful silence as the morning fog rolled over the mountains below.

 

    Eventually Loki turned her head to kiss Kali’s cheek. “I love you,” She murmured against her skin.

 

    Kali turned her head and kissed Loki’s lips. “I’m pregnant,” She murmured back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yokahu Tower is one of the towers in Puerto Rico's rainforest and it really provides one hel of a view. I totally recommend a visit, though preferably when it's actually open to the public because jail is a real thing. XD (and please if you come visit, for the love of all that's holy _do not_ ask about the 'jungles of Puerto Rico'. few things will make us locals lose respect for you faster than that. research before you travel, people; don't be _that_ tourist)
> 
> I'm like 98% sure I'm going to write a sequel for this at some point. Curse you, open endings! Why must you do dis to me?!?!?


End file.
